love squeal
by anniafah08
Summary: It's about James and lily and their friends..starting from their fight in 5th year and goes on till 7th year...how lily falls for James and Sirius oc and then fluff


The sun was once again crawling from behind the dark black clouds and enlightening Hogwarts wizards school wherein a petite redhead with bright emerald eyes was sitting in the Gryffindor common room too engrossed in her transfiguration book to notice that it was morning now. While this redhead who was a muggle born studying day and night for her exam there were two handsome boys sitting in another corner all night planning their next prank on Slytherins. Lily Clare Evans clearly despised the two aforementioned boys who were known widely for their arrogance and boastfulness. Sirius Black with silky and shiny black shoulder length hair and silvery gray eyes was known to be the prince charming and sex god of women population in Hogwarts and James Potter with messy jet black hair and beautiful hazel eyes was known for his infuriation with the redhead. Lily's best friends Marlene MacKinnon, Alice Mason and Hestia Jones were all soundly asleep in their girls dormitory. Sirius Black, James Potter and their other two friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettrigue were known as marauders and the biggest pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen.

The night went away and another morning came; a dreadful one for 5th and 7th years who had their owls and newtts due. Lily had huge bags surrounding her eyes and her eyes were drooping off because of the sleepless night. The first and second years could be seen running down to the great hall with undeniably purest enthusiasm. Alice Hestia and Marlene trudged down the girls' staircase yawning widely. Sirius, without wasting a second winked at Hestia when she came into his sight range while she in return scowled deeply. Alice waved at lily and beckoned her to join them to their trip to great hall for breakfast. Lily smiled weakly and walked up to them. "Morning al, hest and mar, honestly I feel like sleeping for straight 8 hours now, how you guys slept?" they all nodded in agreement with her even though except for Alice the other two had slept leisurely for the whole night. Marlene and Hestia were both known to be the carefree ones who would gossip around and only study during exams and even that would be because of lily's persuasion. Lily made a quick trip to washroom and then they all walked down to great hall. Lily being the kind one continued to help any first year in need on her way and also being the prefect forbade the wrongdoers. Marlene and Hestia merely rolled their jet black almond eyes on their friend's behavior. They all sat down at the farthest corner on the Gryffindor table and Marlene and Hestia as usual began to ask questions to lily about their exam that day. When Sirius, James and Remus entered the great hall all girls turned to them and sighed in contentment with dreamy expressions on their faces. Lily and her friends made disgusted faces at the expressions of other girls. Lily always thought," what is special about them, they are just arrogant insufferable pricks! Okay except for Remus, he is kind and also a prefect, but that Black and Potter! Humph!" lily turned back to her favorite waffles, how much she loved the house elves. It was a matter of seconds that James Potter came up to lily and took her hand in his and kissed it lightly and asked," Evans will you go out with me?" the hall tuned silent to see the show on Gryffindor table. As usual lily snapped her hand out of his large calloused hand and slapped him square in face and shrieked," you arrogant toerag, I would never go out with you even if you were the last male on earth!". With that she turned back to her seat, grabbed her bag and angrily walked out of the main doors. James merely looked smitten and had a goofy smile on his face. He touched the spot where lily had slapped him and walked back to his seat. Sirius patted him on shoulder in encouragement while Remus didn't even look up from his transfiguration book since he knew that this happened every day. They ate quietly and then left the hall as it was now going to be set up for their exams. Lily's friends scowled when passing the marauders while Alice's boyfriend, Frank Longbottom another member of 5th years boys dorm directed them with a cold glare. Frank was friends with the marauder's but he had never agreed to their nonstop pranks and behavior with lily.

Lily was sitting under her favorite shelter near the black lake and reading her textbook when the bell rang and all 5th years with sour expressions moved in. they gave their exam and left the great hall. Most of them were looking relieved while some were babbling about how tough their paper was and others how much mistakes they had done. Lily had a contented face since she knew that she had done it all perfectly but James and Sirius were not that modest. Since they were in good mood and had nothing to do interesting they saw Severus Snape coming out with his greasy hair falling in his eyes and bag slumped over his shoulder. James and Sirius always used him as their prime target of pranks but unfortunately he was lily's friend. James never got to know how a muggle born could be friends with a Slytherin. James and Sirius looked at each other and then before anyone knew Snape was hanging upside-down with his robe hanging upward and his face flushing with blood. James and serious roared with laughter and Sirius shouted to the recently collected group of spectators, 'who wants to see our snivelly naked?" everybody laughed along with James and nodded in agreement but before Sirius could cast another spell Lily Evans had gracefully risen from her seat and marched up to them, she spoke in a deadly calm voice, "let him down or you will lose points that you yourself won't be able to count" every student knew the redhead's temper but James as always underestimated it and spoke aloud in a jolly voice," why Evans you don't want to see our snivelly in his vulnerable state?" it was just this that was needed because then the fiery redhead exploded ," what do you think you are? Huh? A quidditch seeker who can find the snitch in shortest time period? A sex god? What? What gave you the right to prank every next person? You are a disgrace to Gryffindor, you think that Sev is bad because he is a Slytherin you are no better than him!" Jame's mouth hung open at that but before he could do anything Snape had gotten himself free of the curse and had his wand pointed at James. Before anyone else could do anything Snape shouted "sectumsempra:" and James fell on ground with his blood pouring out from his chest and staining the floor, and Snape shouted to lily, " I don't want a mud blood to stand up for me" lily's eyes began to water as she knelt down on her knees beside potter. Snape said the counter curse before he went away since he didn't want to get into trouble. Lily ran back into the great hall and up to her dorm and locked herself in.

Back at scene Sirius immediately took James to hospital wing while people dispersed before Professor McGonagall could come and give them detentions.

Okay so this is the first chapter, reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Please avoid any mistakes and corrections are accepted. It will be continued. REVIEWS!


End file.
